Reclining seats generally have a back portion that pivots relative to a bottom portion of the seat. The back portion of a conventional reclining seat moves relative to the user's back as the back portion is pivoted relative to the bottom portion. This movement rubs the user's back as the seat is reclined. This rubbing is generally known as back shear. Further, because the back portion moves relative to the user's back, seating devices that may be attached to the back portion (e.g., headrests, lateral supports) shift position relative to the user.